Cherry Blossoms Of My Heart
by Kuro-shiro-neko
Summary: {One-Shot} Sakura Kinomoto goes on a walk. She gets lost, then ganged up upon.
1. Default Chapter

Hello, my loyal fans! (I.V.-Yeah right! What loyal fans?! *Bonk*)  
  
Any who, this is my first CCS fic, and it's a one-shot. Kay? Kay.  
  
Disclaimer= Roses are Red  
Violets are blue  
I don't own anything  
And neither do you!  
  
^-^ Or some variation of that. I'm not too original, but if you used that in your story and I have read and reviewed it, review mine and inform me so that I can give you credit the next time I use it. Ciao!  
  
Cherry Blossoms Of My Heart  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A 15-year-old Sakura Kinomoto put on a pink T-shirt and a short blue skirt as she gazed out her window. A small yellow doll-looking figure floated up to her. (A/n: Bet you can't guess who!)  
  
"Hey, Sakura, where are you going?" Kero asked. The aforementioned Mistress of the 'Sakura Cards' stared at him.  
  
"I'm going to the park. Do you want to come?" Sakura replied, slipping on her socks. Kero fervently shook his head.  
  
"Blech! Nature walks bore me. Oh look! Listen closely." Kero said. Sakura listened.  
  
"What?" she said after 10 seconds.  
  
"The video games are screamin' my name!"  
  
Sakura sighed and ran downstairs.  
  
"Otou-san! I'm going out for a walk!" Sakura yelled into the house.  
  
"Okay dear. Be careful." Came the reply. Sakura yelled a 'yep!' and stuck on her shoes and was out the door. Meanwhile, Kero lost a game and yelled in frustration. He went to the desk and banged his head against it. He wasn't worried that someone might hear, assuming that Mr. Kinomoto was busy and Touya was at Yukito's house.  
  
"Argh! Hey! What the- OH MY GOD!" Kero yelled. At the desk he saw the staff pendant. " I gotta get this to Sakura!"  
  
He grabbed the star-shaped necklace, before noticing the cards too. "Geez!" He took the necklace and flew to the window, utterly and blissfully forgetting about a major factor of the window; glass.  
  
*BANG SPLAT SCREEE! * Kero fainted.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura breathed in the warm spring air. Pink blossoms swarmed down and caressed her face and body. 'My namesake . . .' She laughed into the breeze. She walked like that for quite a while. Then, she glanced at her watch. 'Oh my gosh! It's getting late! I better go!' Sakura was about to run, when she noticed her surroundings. 'Oh no! I'm lost. Good job, Sakura!' A rustle to the left distracted her. Suddenly, a tall man came out wearing all black with a not so kind smirk on his face.  
  
"Hello little girl. Are you lost?" The man said in an all too casual way. Sakura nervously shook her head and headed off in one direction. "Where are you going? Don't worry. We'll help you." Sakura stopped.  
  
"W-We?" Sakura asked. Suddenly, two men came out from the sides of her, and two more behind the leader. 'Oh great! You just HAD to ask, didn't you, Sakura!?' Sakura reached for her neck, preparing to use her magic, and clutched empty air. Panicking she desperately searched her neck. 'Oh no! BAKA BAKA BAKA SAKURA!' She ran.  
  
"Get her!" The leader said. All the men ran at her. Sakura rounded and hid behind a large tree. She stayed there for a few minutes. Then she looked up and deducted it was clear. She got up and walked a few paces. Then she let out a sigh . . .  
  
Which, no sooner then it left her mouth, turned into a startled cry of shock and pain. It seared through her scalp and neck. She felt as if her head would come off.  
  
"So, thought you'd get away, eh? We would have helped you, although at a price. But, now I think I'll take that prize anyway, and leave you to die . . ." A husky voice said from behind her. The leader. Sakura hit the ground hard as he pushed her and help her arms. She struggled and screamed for help, when he finally picked up a large stick. Sakura saw it before it hit and watched it descend upon her face. Thwack! Sakura's head whipped back and then forward again from the force of the blow. She shuddered then lies limp, sobbing at the fiery pain that consumed the right side of her face. Her face was bleeding. She felt on the brink of consciousness and could vaguely feel the man's hands traveling to her face. She bit it in one final attempt at defiance. " That is IT! Screw this b****! I'll kill you now!" He raised a hand, and it held a gun. Sakura's eyes widened.  
  
"Hyaa!" Suddenly, the man's hand did not exist. Sakura saw it land five feet away from the man. He screamed before the new man knocked him out. Sakura cowered, expecting this one to try to kill her too. "Sakura? Oh my God, is that you?" Sakura lifted her head in surprise.  
  
" S- Syaoran? Syaoran! Oh my God!" Sakura sobbed loudly and heavily. Syaoran ran to her and looked her over. He lifted her face and felt her wounds. Even in the dimming light, Sakura could see the flame building and thriving in his eyes.  
  
"I . . . will . . . kill . . . him . . . NOW." Syaoran said, gritting his teeth.  
  
"NO, Li!" Sakura cried. She held to him and then dropped her head into his chest and breathed harshly. "Syaoran, if you do that, you'll get in trouble too. Don't." Syaoran breathed a sigh of resignation, but not before he gave the body a good kick. "Syaoran? Thank you for saving me." Syaoran held his breath and let it out, as if to calm him.  
  
"Sakura, the strangest things made me come here. I was at home, sharpening my blade, fast, as if striving to accomplish the task to be prepared for an unknown battle. I didn't know why. Then, I felt something, like a cold jab at my heart. I picked up my blade. I felt in my heart you were being hurt. So I came here . . ." Syaoran stopped, leaving the tale at where he knew Sakura could fill in the rest.  
  
"Syaoran, you felt my peril in your heart? Where, in your heart, exactly, is there a place for me?" Sakura asked, her bangs covering her half bloodied face. Syaoran looked up, surprised. Sakura lifted her head and stared into his eyes. Syaoran drifted in closer.  
  
"Sakura, I . . ." Syaoran said, whispering.  
  
"Yes. Syaoran . . ." Sakura urged on.  
  
"I love you." Syaoran said. Sakura's eyes grew wet and soft. Syaoran brushed away her bangs and cupped her face. He leaned in and kissed her. It was very gentle, so as not to hurt her already damaged face.  
  
"I love you too, Syaoran . . ." Sakura replied breathlessly after the kiss. Syaoran smiled, his eyes with a far away look in them. "Sorry to ruin this, but you'd better get off cloud nine before Touya and Father comes searching." Syaoran nodded and picked up Sakura lightly, placing her in the crook of one arm, before roughly grabbing the gangsters' neck and hauling them both off back home.  
  
~The End~  
  
^_^ Well? Don't we all wish we could have a guy as sweet as that? Well, if you do, darn you're lucky! Because there aren't a whole lot of kind men with lots of sense, including a romantic one. I just got a glimpse of the Man Show. Do not watch that. Sex crazy maniacs a.k.a. men run it.  
  
~Sayonara! 


	2. THANK YOU! kisses

I want to thank everybody who reviewed. As few of reviews that I did get, they were all nice and stated that they did enjoy my ficlet. Cheers out to:  
  
~Story Weaver1- I never liked the man show. I'm glad you liked this. ~misplaced texan- Well, I won't kill you. I'm glad you are honest though. I get this a lot. ~Miryah- O_o I agree but... *cowers* KOWAI! (means scary) ~Sara- Yes! I loved writing that part! KAWAII! ~moezy-chan- Thanks! ~SulliMike23- I'm sorry that it was short. Thank you anyway. ~Iced Faerie- -^^- I do my best. Thank you!  
  
Thank you all who reviewed! *bow* 


End file.
